


jetlag

by subtlehomoeroticism



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehomoeroticism/pseuds/subtlehomoeroticism
Summary: george visits dream and sapnap and gets hit with jetlag.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	jetlag

“sap, stop pacing, he’ll be here soon enough. his plane’s supposed to be landing soon, anyway.” dream squeezed sapnap’s shoulder affectionately. 

“i’m EXCITED, dream, leave me alone. can’t we go stand by the baggage claim? we’ll be able to get to him sooner.” sapnap was practically bouncing on his toes in excitement, his eyes darting around the crowded airport. 

“do you see how crowded it is over there? he’d hardly be able to find us in that sea of people, he’s too short. he can see us more easily if we stand here.” dream snickered at his own joke, then pulled out his phone to check their group chat. there was a new message from george, a selfie of him standing by the baggage claim. 

“just getting my stuff, i’ll be there soon,” the message read., then “where are you idiots again?” 

dream slung an arm around sapnap’s shoulders and pulled him in to take a quick selfie with their surroundings as the main focus of the photo. “come find us, georgie ;)”, he shot back, making sure to save the photo to his camera roll. 

“who’s taking a video for the content we’re going to be expected to put out when the fans find out?” sapnap asked, tapping around on his phone to answer a couple of other discord messages before clicking it off and putting it away. 

“neither?” dream asked, voice tentative. “as much as i like messing with the fans, i kind of want to keep this moment between the three of us? just ours.” 

“aw, dreamie, that’s cute. very sweet.” sapnap grinned, bumping his shoulder against dream’s arm. “hey, is that-”

dream’s head shot up from where he’d been staring at sapnap, his eyes landing on the familiar head of dark hair that was walking towards them very quickly. all three of their faces splitting into grins. they both started walking to meet george, dream breaking into a run very soon after, and george did the same. dream and george collided first, dream practically picking george up and spinning him a bit to offset the force of their bodies running into each other. he set him down and sapnap threw himself at him before they were even stable again. 

all three stumbled back a bit, dream being most of what caught them from falling. george’s luggage sat forgotten several feet away as the three clung to each other tightly, faces buried in necks and hair and arms squeezing as tight as they could. they stood there for a while, in the middle of the airport aware of nothing but each other, until they began to actually register the looks they were getting, and remembering that their fanbase still didn't know what dream looked like and would definitely decide who exactly they were given much of any time. they pulled away and dream quickly adjusted his mask and hood that had fallen off in his dash to george, letting his hair fall back into his eyes. 

“can we go home?” george asked, as dream walked over to pick up his bags, handing one to sapnap and keeping the other to carry himself. “i can carry my own things, you know.” george commented, but started to walk towards one of the exits anyway.

dream and sapnap both stared after him for a moment, processing that he had already started calling their place ‘home’ before they followed him out, leading him to the car. 

the drive home was peaceful, aside from sapnap refusing to play anything other than roadtrip for most of the ride until george reached back and snatched his phone from him. 

when they arrived back at the house and got out of the car, george looked like he was about two seconds away from falling over as he watched sapnap go to unlock the front door with one of george’s bags. 

“you alright?” dream asked, the hand that wasn't holding george’s other bag gently touching the small of his back. 

“i’m just tired.” george drawled, leaning into the touch. “feel like i could go sleep for hours.” he said as they walked past the threshold of the house.

dream put his bag down next to the one sapnap had carried and led him further into the house. “we can go nap for a little while, i know you didn't sleep much before your flight and i’m sure you didn’t on the way here either.” 

“and cuddle!” sapnap chimed in, popping out of the hall bathroom. “and make out? yeah can we make out.” 

“shut up sapnap.” george responded, no real bite to the words. 

dream smiled and gripped sapnap’s shoulder, turning him towards dream’s bedroom. “c’mon, boys, you can fight later once we’ve all slept a bit.” 

sapnap pouted but let himself be led to the bedroom along with george, flopping down on dream’s bed as soon as he got to it, reaching out towards dream and george and making grabby hands. 

dream followed suit, pulling a reluctant george behind him. he nudged george onto the bed first, waiting for him to move closer to sapnap before laying down on his other side. dream draped an arm over george’s waist to pull him closer, then reached over him to tug sapnap close against george’s back. 

they shifted around a bit, an awkwardly tangled pile of limbs as they moved to get comfortable. they eventually ended up with george tucked close against dream’s chest and sapnap pressed against his back with an arm draped over to reach dream’s hand. 

“are we still streaming later? or are we waiting to tweet about this?” george asked, cuddling closer, having given in to his inevitable fate. 

a sheepish “oops.” came from behind him. 

“sap, what the fuck did you do?”

“might have already made a cryptic tweet hinting to it. nothing obvious! they’ll probably take it as a joke anyway. or, like, directed at dream who’s already been here.” 

“hate it here.” george muttered, staring at the ceiling forlornly. 

“no you don’t,” dream protested, moving so he was learning over george, propped up on an elbow. “you love us.” 

george glared up at him and dream smirked back, then dipped down to press his lips to george’s. he touched george’s face gently, then pulled back. sapnap tapped his cheek to prompt george to turn his head towards him, and leaned down for a kiss of his own. george’s eyes went soft, any annoyance gone as he looked between the two. 

“you can have more later, now let me sleep.” he said, turning his head to dodge another kiss from dream. “i know exactly how you two can get.” 

he was out within minutes. sapnap and dream stared at him for a bit before dream reached over george for a kiss from sapnap. 

“we should probably sleep too. he’ll be up all night after this, i’m sure.” dream whispered. 

“mm.” sapnap hummed, his eyes already starting to slip closed. dream smiled fondly and closed his own eyes, pulling the other two closer as he began to doze off.


End file.
